


Trompe d'Oeil

by Merci



Category: Tekken
Genre: M/M, Self-cest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: Lee arrives on a late flight and checks into a hotel for a quick sleep before a meeting. He doesn't anticipate his alter-ego to keep him awake...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackwinternightsky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blackwinternightsky).



> I wrote this after a challenge from blackwinternightsky on Tumblr. The request was "Lee deals with jetlag". This was going to be short, but it turned into porn. Sorry about that :/
> 
> I've written another story about Lee getting off with his alter ego in a mirror. I don't know if this is going to be a theme, but this story was nearly called Violet Reflections 2, just for this. Let me know if this floats your boat. The whole illusion and imagination thing is interesting, and I like the idea that Lee's mind is to flexible to move from programming robots, to daydreaming vivid fantasies.
> 
> Also, this request comes after I returned from a 2-day journey to get home to Toronto from Greece, and had several stopovers along the way (landing in Heathrow and Ubering it down to Gatwick). I was so jetlagged that I was going to be sick. This was going to be a story about jetlagged!Lee, but it turned into stopover porn instead. We could almost call this stopover spoopy porn, as it’s vaguely like a ghost story. 
> 
> I also acknowledge that Lee is a billionaire and the likelihood of him staying in an airport hotel is slim, but let's consider the facts: 1) _I_ just stayed at an airport hotel, so I have relevant experience, 2) I think the Yotel hotel chain is fucking cool, 3) Lee is _mega_ tired and he doesn't want to find a billionaire hotel – he just wants a bed, 4) when I was at the Yotel I witnessed a businessman checking out at the same time as me, and he looked pretty swanky, so I don't think these hotels are just for the poor travellers (me). They're for anyone who wants a quick snooze!

Lee could barely lift his feet, and so he let them drag over the carpet of the Gatwick airport hotel. The purple mood lighting matched his mentality at that moment and he was just grateful that he could sleep for a few hours before his morning meeting. He would have flown direct to Tokyo after wrapping up business in New York City, but a problem in their London office required his attention and he had boarded a last-minute trans-atlantic flight. He arrived at 1 o'clock in the morning and decided to take advantage of a pod hotel room before going out to kick some businessman ass in the morning.

The pod hotel clerk was pleasant and Lee purchased a room before trudging down the quiet hallway until he found pod number seven. Once inside, the door was barely closed before his bags hit the ground and he collapsed onto the bed. Around him, the soft, purple mood lighting lulled his eyes into a state of relaxation. 

“Huh?!” Lee sat up suddenly, his tired-eyes darting around. He could have sworn he'd heard a voice, but... he was alone. Had he imagined it? He scanned the small room that was bathed in warm, purple hues. There was enough space for a bed, and, past a wall of glass, was a small bathroom with a wall-sized mirror. Lee looked twice at his reflection; it seemed... off. The light tinted his tired features with a deathly pallor, and turned his white hair purple.

He closed his eyes again, adjusting his posture, and let out a sigh, just as he felt hands upon him, helping to loosen his tie.

“What the--?!” he bolted up and looked around, but there was nobody there but him and his reflection. But then, who...

And as if in answer, he watched as hands appeared from behind his reflection, wrapping about its chest. He looked down, but the hands were only in the mirror, yet his tie mirrored his reflection's as it was pulled loose and discarded somewhere on the ground. He leapt off the bed and inspected the discarded garment, as if it could explain how it had landed in a heap on the bathroom floor. 

The tie was not forthcoming. 

Lee looked back at the mirror, focusing on his reflection that mirrored him quite faithfully: tie-less, on its feet, confused, its jacket being pulled from its shoulders, just as Lee's was in the real world. As this went on, the mystery spirit was visible: Violet. Lee's alter-ego had a silver glint in its eye and a smile on its lips as it molsted Lee's reflection.

Violet kissed the reflection's throat, and Lee responded. “What are yo--?” Lee was cut off as Violet covered his reflection's lips. Lee felt the pressure on his mouth and he closed his tired eyes and smacked his cheeks. Was this really happening? He felt a gentle pressure guide him back to the bed and the buttons on his shirt came undone, one by one, until his chest was exposed, pert nipples exposed to the air.

If Lee hadn't experienced weird shit like this before, he might have resisted the situation. But his body was worn from a long flight, and his family's history with demons and the supernatural left him feeling more-or-less comfortable with the situation. Really, this was _Violet_ (or something that _looked_ like Violet). He had to trust his alter-ego, because he was too tired to do anything else, and so he lied back on the bed.

The Violet in the mirror laughed and pressed down into Lee, straddling his hips and holding his shirt apart as he lapped at the hardening nipples. Lee looked down his chest, seeing nobody there, but seeing his nipples responsing to the treatment that his reflection received. 

Lee felt his groin stirring, with the delightful heat pooling there. The Violet reflection sat hard, grinding down, and Lee couldn't help but arch up into that delicious pressure. He looked in the mirror and tried to gague where Violet was before lifting his hands to feel the phantom that was upon him. He wanted to feel something, but he grabbed at air, unable to interact with the ghostly figure that was slowly disrobing him. It pulled his shirt down, pooling it around his elbows and limiting his movements. 

Violet smiled from the mirror as it began to disrobe as well. First the purple shirt seemed to melt away, and then its fingers hooked into its leather pants and snapped the button loose. This sound seemed to echo in Lee's ears in that little room, and he watched with building desire as the Violet in the mirror climbed off him and removed its pants before slowly stroking its own hardened member.

Lee swallowed thickly as he watched the mirror. His mouth went dry as Violet approached his reflection, its fingers working the fastenings on his trousers, the zipper teeth parting easily. Violet placed a hand on Lee's abdomen and slowly, with delcious pressure, moved south. Those fingers dug down, past the opening of the trousers and down, deliciously down until its fingers tightened around his length.

“Fuck...” Lee moaned as Violet removed his cock from the trousers, letting it stand free from the opening. His balls were still inside, and the separation left a hitch in the back of his throat, as the cool air washed over his dick. Then something else washed over it – Lee wasn't sure what, but it felt moist and warm, and when he looked at his reflection, he saw Violet's head bobbing up and down over its crotch, enthusiastically sucking away. “God damnit,” Lee tried to reach down to affect the sensation, but his arms were still caught in his shirt. He tried thrusting his hips, but this did nothing to change the intensity of the experience. He was at the mercy of the Violet in the mirror, and he watched that violet devil and willed it to comply.

Violet seemed to sense Lee's intent and threw it's head back to laugh. Lee moaned as his dick was released and that delicious feeling vanished. Why? Why was this happening to him? He shifted again, trying to wrench his arm free, ready to finish what that stupid reflection had started, but he stopped as he felt his chest pushed down against the bed, holding him still. In the mirror, Violet had lifted its leg, placing its knee on Lee's stomach as it made a show of sucking its fingers and preparing its ass.

Lee looked down at his own body. He could feel the pressure of the knee on his stomach, and knew that, in some odd sense, this was partially happening. The bed shifted and Lee's attention snapped to the mirror, where Violet was straddling his reflection's hips. And then he felt it and, oh god, he could _see_ it! His dick was being gently squeezed, as if it was pushing into something tight and invisible. He could see the tip compress slightly the invisible weight squeezed around the head and then slid down the shaft. The mirror told more of the story as Violet sat on the reflection's cock, but Lee's eyes were transfixed on his own, lonely dick that moved on its own as the reflection began to fuck on him.

Up and down it moved, the invisible body that constricted and released him as it moved. Lee felt himself uncoiling; all the stress and exhaustion had wound him up tight, and this sudden experience would be his undoing. He watched his dick, seeing the first drops of precum glistening at the tip and Lee panted heavily, trapped on the bed under the ghost. He glanced at the mirror and saw Violet riding him like a cowboy, throwing himself into the moment and stroking his own cock as he did. Up and down, up and down, he rode Lee hard, his purple hair sticking to his face as he smiled wickedly. Their eyes locked as Lee was fucked harder and harder. And Lee could only lie there and take it, feeling that weight rising and falling from his hips as he balled his fists in the blankets. His dick was being stroked aggressively, and he could only thrust upward in tiny, jerky movements as he desperately clawed his way to the release that hovered just outside his reach.

He bit his lip as he watched his body react; his dick was weeping openly then, the stream of precum leaking down the shaft and smeared by the invisible force that fucked on him. Up and down, up and down it moved, increasing in aggression and violence until Lee was undone. He cried out, his dick twitching as it shot a stream of sticky come across the room. Violet continued fucking, harder and harder on his dick, drawing every last feeling out of him and Lee moaned and collapsed on the bed.

The pressure rose from his hips and vanished, and Lee wriggled free of his shirt and gently stroked his cock, working through the aftershocks as his body finaly succomed to sleep and exhaustion.

+++

The next thing Lee knew, his alarm was ringing and his eyes snapped open. The room was dark and he fumbled for the switch on the bed, illuminating the room in harsh light that snapped him awake in a flash. He first noted that he was shirtless and his dick was out of his pants. Then he saw the come stain on his trousers and a vague dream-like image of the evening's events came to him. His alter-ego... how peculiar, but he was familiar with the strange effect that travel had on the body, and mind.

He dismissed the previous night's dream as nothing more than that and went to the bathroom to shower. His mind was shifting back into gear, going over the details of his upcoming meeting. Things were falling back into a familiar pattern, but something felt off and Lee stopped, forcing his eyes to focus on the mirror. His reflection stared back at him, naked and relaxed, and there, dripping down the glass and partially dried, was a cumshot, fresh and definitely not his own.


End file.
